


An Evangelion Beer Commercial

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random one-shot I came up with that is a parody of a beer commercial. Rating is for alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evangelion Beer Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second story originally published in March 2011.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion it is the property of Gainax.

"Give me the remote you baka!" that load scream can only mean one thing, Asuka wasn't happy.

It was Thursday night and the kids were home alone since Misato was working late. Shinji spent time at the arcade with Toji and Kensuke but got home at four and it was now seven. Asuka had been over at the home of Hikari and had just gotten back to her our apartment hoping to watch TV only to find Shinji had beaten her to it since he was home earlier.

"Asuka, I'm watching something." wined Shinji

"Too damn bad!" Asuka was going to have her way even if it meant physically assaulting the boy she loved which she hated to do but wasn't ready to let her guard down.

When Shinji didn't comply the two fought over the remote causing the channel to rapidly change. The as the two teens were dead locked a commercial came on. A montage of Pen-Pen begins and an acoustic guitar plays Spanish music, then we hear the voice of Frontline narrator Will Lyman:

"He is the life of every party . If he asks for something you get it with no hesitation. If he peaked you then you would thank him. Kings and Queens all bow to him. He is, the most interesting penguin in the world."

Now we seen Pen-Pen at at table surrounded by women with a beer can in reach.

"I don't always drink beer" the hot springs penguins begins "But when I do, I prefer Yebisu."

As the Yebisu logo appears near the face of Pen-Pen he ends things "Stay thirsty, my friends."

"Was that-!"exclaimed a surprised Asuka. The two pilots turned around to see Pen-Pen who had been watching the TV as he returned to his refrigerator with a cold can of Yebisu. As the kids stared at him, Pen-Pen shrugged his shoulders and returned to his refrigerator like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something random that I came up with and put together as I wrote it. I could picture Pen-Pen in place of Jonathan Goldsmith (the guy from the Dos Equis commercials). Anyway whether you loved it or hated it please review and I will try to get my serious fanfic up ASAP. Yes, I did add more detail after reading the reviews. Read and review, thanks!


End file.
